coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 966 (30th March 1970)
Plot Bernard tells Albert he's taken his advice and setting up as a mobile barber. Lucille returns from Ireland. Annie is delighted to see her although the young girl is disappointed that her Uncle Jack is in Derby and that the redecoration of her room is unfinished. Minnie offers to put her up. Ray returns to work, chivying Len to join him. Audrey is annoyed that Dickie won't take her out. He reminds her that they're skint. Lucille calls at No.3 and hears from Audrey that Ray is engaged to Elsie's niece, Sandra. Val refuses a suggestion from Sandra also to set up in opposition to Dave. At the salon, Dave has to turn down custom with only Adam as his cutting staff and he rejects Hilda's suggestion that she is made receptionist as he's also taken a girl named Jasmine on for that task. Annie refuses Bernard's request to advertise his services as she has to remain neutral between businesses. Lucille meets Bernard and realises he is Sandra's brother. Audrey tells Sandra that she and Ray will be working overtime at the yard. Val worries about their reduced income while Ken avails himself of Bernard's services. He mentions that he's making as much as he did at the salon, giving Ken pause for thought. Sandra tells Ray she's not happy with him working at the yard. Lucille plays the radio loudly at No.5. She asks after Gordon when she meets Maggie. Val snubs Dave in the Rovers. Dave hears how well Bernard is doing and finds out that his own day's takings are only 4/6. Ray introduces Lucille to Sandra who is put out by her attitude. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Adam - Gerry Cowan *Jasmine - Rosalind Ayres Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *First appearance of Lucille Hewitt since 25th August 1969 as Jennifer Moss took seven months off work for maternity leave. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: No customers at the Salon, and no room at the inn for Lucille. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,292,000 homes (this Easter Monday episode failed to make the top twenty in the viewing charts). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "Good morning, ladies. The usual?" Ena Sharples: (Brusquely, walking towards the snug): "No, Manhattan for Minnie, White Lady for me." Annie Walker (Laughs): "Two milk stouts coming up." Episode 0966